Mine
by Anarchist278
Summary: A single moment can change everything, what if such a moment causes Sam to have an epiphany and realize just how much he lost when he imprinted. How will he react to the discovery that Leah is who he wants and will this realization be too little too late.


**AN:- Hi all, this is my first attempt at writing for this particular fandom. I have only recently become obsessed with the SamxLeah pairing but now find myself completely consumed by them. I hope you enjoy this fic but please be aware this story is written for other adults. It contains pure unbridled smut so if you are easily offended or are not of an age to be reading such a story I suggest you give this one a miss. For those of you who are not only the right age but also enjoy some good old fashioned smut I hope you enjoy the story and I would love to hear your thoughts on it when you are finished. Who knows there may be a sequel in the not too distant future if people enjoy this...**

**Disclaimer:- I am not Stephanie Meyer and have no ownership of these characters. I simply borrowed them for the purposes of this story and promise to return them relatively unharmed once I have finished playing with them.**

He could feel the low growl rumbling in his chest as he watched _the other man's_ hand rest lightly at the small of her back. His hands curled into fists as he imagined the pleasure he would derive from tearing _the other man's_ arms from his body so _he_ could never touch her again. His teeth clenched as he saw the way _he_ leaned down to speak into her ear, some intimate little joke that only the two of them would share, and the answering smile that sprung unbidden to her lips. Those same lips that used to smile just for him, that used to whisper his name in her sleep and scream his name in passion when he took her to the heights of ecstasy. Lips that had acquainted themselves with every inch of his skin in times gone by.

He was dimly aware of the hand on his arm hopelessly trying to capture his attention, he could hear the desperation in her tone as she spoke his name but his eyes remained glued to the couple in the centre of the room. He knew deep down that he was being unfair to her but at that moment he couldn't bring himself to care. It was she who insisted they come here and now she would have to deal with the consequences. His heart was pounding in his chest and he wanted nothing more in that moment than to rebel against the constrictions of her love and the prison that his fate and biology had trapped him into and stalk across the room and claim what was rightfully his. Because no matter what happened she would always belong to him.

His eyes bored into her back and he was surprised there were no scorch marks marring the flawless skin left bare by the dress she wore, because his eyes were like lasers drilling into her, willing her to turn her head and acknowledge him. He knew she was aware of him, could tell by the rigidity that had seeped into her spine and the brittleness that had crept into her voice as she forced an air of gaiety that he knew full well she did not feel. Even now after so much time apart he could read her like a book, he knew that faint tremble in her hand that he was sure no-one else had even noticed belied the agitation that she felt. But still she refused to look at him.

Somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind he vaguely registered the moment when his fiancée and supposed love of his life decided that she had had enough and stormed away, most likely heading to the home they shared but he couldn't even tear his eyes away long enough to acknowledge her as she said a curt goodbye and a venomous edict that he should not bother joining her in their bed tonight, there would be a pillow and blanket left for him on the couch. He waved her off the way one would swat away an annoying insect but she was not about to leave so easily and stood in front of the chair he sat in deliberately blocking his view. Her eyes spat fire at him as he tried to look around her to the other woman.

She tapped her foot and held out her hand impatiently as he looked at her blankly, he could see the flash of hurt in her eyes and hear it in her voice as she demanded the car keys. He knew she was waiting for an apology or some form of reassurance but he said nothing as he silently reached into his pocket and held out the keys to her. She faltered for a moment before snatching the keys from his hand and storming out the door.

His eyes immediately returned to where the couple had been standing mere moments before and felt a moment of panic as he realised she was no longer there. He frantically scanned the room, searching her out but his search was fruitless. His stomach churned with fear as he scanned the room again, relief throbbing through his veins as he finally saw her moving determinedly back to her place at _the other man's_ side. He saw her stop briefly as Jacob pulled her into a warm congratulatory hug and Bella offered her own congratulations and then for a millisecond her eyes met his and everything else ceased to exist as they regarded each other silently. The intensity flowing between their locked eyes making his heart pound in his chest and his cock twitch in his pants. He desperately tried to hold her gaze but she tore her eyes away, frantically disengaging herself from Jacob's hug and rushing back across the room to the safety of _the other man's_ arms.

His whole body trembled as he watched _him_ slip an arm around her waist and drop a quick kiss to the bare skin where her neck met her shoulder. The urge to phase then and there was almost overwhelming despite the crowds of people around him and he gritted his teeth fighting to control the animal within him.

With a huge effort his control slipped back into place and he stood from his place at the table taking two purposeful steps towards her before his way was barred by his pack brothers. Six huge bodies stood resolutely as he shoved at them, blocking out their voices that implored him to go home to Emily where he belonged. The mention of her name sent a jolt through him as he realised that whatever thrall she had held him in for the past six years had vaporised into the air like a puff of smoke and the destiny that the spirits had mapped out for him had apparently vanished with it. He took a moment to marvel that all it had taken was a moment of sheer uncontrollable jealousy to destroy the spell he had been under. All of this time that he had lived with the guilt of what the imprint had done to the woman he loved and it had all been eradicated in the second it had taken him to realise that he may have really lost her. The sight of _the other man_ touching what was his had done what nothing else had been able to and annihilated the imprint.

Those feelings that had never really left him but had simply lain dormant in the face of the powerful magic of the imprint surged within him and he pushed more forcefully against the immovable bodies in front of him determined to reach her. The pleading eyes of her younger brother found his, "leave her alone", he begged, "can't you see that she's finally happy?"

The words burned their way into his conscience before he dismissed them, his mind brimming with certainty that neither one of them could ever truly be happy without the other. He could see that the party was winding down around them and he watched as she excused herself, begging off from farewelling their guests with the excuse of a headache but he knew that she sought only to escape from the tension in the room. He watched her all the way to the stairs and saw her pause for a moment and look back at him, their eyes meeting, hers pleading with him before they settled into their customary glare. He could see her fighting with everything she had to force the veneer of hate into her eyes as she stared him down for a moment more before ascending the stairs.

He knew she hated him, hated him and loved him, the two emotions so ingrained in her psyche that sometimes it was almost impossible to distinguish between them. He had been inside her head enough to know that sometimes even she couldn't tell what the overriding emotion she felt for him was. He could never deny that he had given her good reason to despise him but selfishly had still revelled in the knowledge that the love she had felt for him had never really gone away either. It had all become so twisted, the need to push her away and at the same time keep her close, the all consuming love he had thought he felt for Emily that could never quite vanquish the residual feelings from his time with the girl he had believed with every fibre of his being would one day be his wife. It was only now when the haze of the imprint had finally cleared from his mind that he could actually see that none of the feelings he had believed he had for Emily were ever real and certainly could never compare to the real love he had found long before he ever laid eyes on Emily Young.

The bodies in front of him relaxed with the knowledge that she was gone and they ushered him towards the door, a sense of joviality returning to them now that the moment had passed. He waited until they were at the base of the stairs heading towards the door before he slipped away from the arms that were slung across his shoulders in a show of brotherhood and bounded up the stairs. He heard them start to come after him and turned to them with a snarl borne from the wolf within, the Alpha in him commanding them to leave.

He could see the conflict within them but knew that ultimately they would be unable to resist his command. He could feel the despair radiating off them as he turned and continued up the stairs but ignored it as the knowledge that she was close exploded within him. The wolf within him could sense her proximity and lead him unfalteringly to her door where it stood ajar. He pushed it open soundlessly, his attention drawn to the bed where he could smell the scents of both her and _the other man_ intermingled in the sheets. Fighting to control the surge of rage within him he moved across the room to the door where he could hear the shower running.

His hands went automatically to the tie at his neck discarding it carelessly on the floor followed almost immediately by the remainder of his clothes. He slipped inside without a sound trying to control the growl of satisfaction that threatened to spill from his lips at the sight of her naked body turned away from him with water cascading down her back and felt his cock twitch with anticipation. He could see the tension in her shoulders and knew instantly that she was aware of his presence behind her. He stepped into the shower, pushing his body against hers, bending his knees slightly to accommodate for the difference in their heights, his hands sliding around automatically to palm her breasts, revelling in the weight of them in his hands.

His name left her lips on a sigh as she pushed her backside back against his groin and he felt himself harden instantly. He heard the half hearted protest die from her lips as he plucked at her nipples before sliding one hand down over her stomach pulling her more firmly against him. He lowered his lips to her shoulder, the same place that _the other man_ had kissed while he watched, nipping and sucking at the skin determined to mark her as his even though he knew with her accelerated healing it would probably heal before _the other man_ ever had a chance to witness it. When he was finished he soothed the discoloured skin with his tongue before kissing his way up her neck to her earlobe and sucking it into his mouth.

He opened his mouth to speak but the words died on his tongue as she chose that moment to bend over in front of him allowing her wet folds to slide against the tip of his cock. He moaned at the contact, the urge to take her there and then surging within him. He wanted to fuck her, fuck her hard against the wall of the shower, and not waste a second of whatever time they had together before she would inevitably push him away once more. His time was limited and he had to make the most of it, the knowledge that this could be the last time he ever got to touch her like this flittered through his mind and a sense of urgency overtook him.

His hands slid to her hips gripping them firmly as he slid his hard, thick length inside of her. There could be nothing gentle about their coupling, there was no time for them to languidly reacquaint themselves with each others' bodies however much he may have wanted to. He pushed himself deeper inside her, grunting in satisfaction as he felt her hot, tight passage constricting around him. He set the rhythm thrusting hard and fast and she met him thrust for thrust. He slid one hand down, his thumb finding her clit, revelling in the strangled moan she elicited as he pressed hard against the bundle of nerves. He changed the angle slightly thrusting deeper than ever, he could feel his release building inside of him and knew she was close, so he pulled out of her almost all of the way before thrusting back into her, bringing his free hand to her mouth at the same time, allowing her to bite into the roughened skin of his palm as she attempted to muffle her scream as she found her own release. He followed almost instantly, his teeth clenching as he gritted one single word into her ear.

"_MINE."_

He felt her walls contract around him once more and it was only his arm slung around her waist that prevented her from collapsing to the ground as a second orgasm rocked its way through her body.

Reluctantly he slid himself out of her warm, wet passage, feeling the loss of contact like a stab in his gut, as the lust induced haze finally cleared from his mind. He wasn't sure what to do now, didn't know if she wanted to hear the words that he so desperately wanted to say to her. He turned off the water, groping behind him for a towel, pulling it from the rack he turned her pliant body towards him, trying to catch her eyes hoping in them would lie some clue as to what he was supposed to do now but she stubbornly avoided looking at him as he gently patted away the droplets of water from her skin. When he was finished she turned away from him, walking to the bed and picking up an old t-shirt which she pulled over her head, effectively shielding herself from his gaze. A t-shirt that he knew belonged to _the other man_, he watched her for a moment but she continued staring at the thick carpet around her feet as if she had never seen it before and he knew that her eyes would remain there until she was sure he was gone.

Turning he grabbed his clothes from where they lay, quickly dressing, shoving the tie in the pocket of his jacket before making his way to the window. He turned once more to look at her the words spilling off his tongue frantically as if afraid if he didn't get them out right there and then she may never get the chance to hear them.

"If you can ever forgive me Lee I _promise_ I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

He saw the way her upper lip curled into a sneer as she heard the word _promise_ and not for the first time wished that he could somehow go back in time and recapture the bubbly kind-hearted girl she had been before he had torn her world apart.

He watched from the window as the last of the guests from her engagement party drove away before he dropped to the ground beneath soundlessly. He ran to the line of trees, blending into the shadows and watched as her silhouette moved in front of the window, closing it sharply and flicking the lock. She stood there a moment longer and although he couldn't be sure from where he stood he thought he saw her tremble before she resolutely walked away.

Moving deeper into the trees he felt the familiar burning in his gut, closing his eyes he allowed the trembling to spread throughout his body, uncaring that phasing now would destroy the only suit he owned. He heard the rip of the seams as they lost the battle to contain his changing form, the scraps of material fluttering to the ground around him. Raising his head the jet black wolf released a long mournful howl, the sound encapsulating all of the regret for what he had lost the day he had allowed the spirits to force him away from the only woman he would ever really love... Leah Clearwater.


End file.
